


Their End

by Lethargic_Pink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Death, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I finally killed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethargic_Pink/pseuds/Lethargic_Pink
Summary: The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous are Yin and Yang, a balance that can never be broken lest the universe end.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Their End

_ The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous are Yin and Yang, a balance that can never be broken lest the universe end. _

Adrien blinked up tiredly at the sky.

Where was he? What happened again?

He was numb but it was hot and cold all at once.

It didn’t make much sense but lots of things had stopped making sense and he was really just too tired to care.

He had a feeling that something important had just happened, but he also felt that it was something he really didn’t want to think about, but the memories came flooding his head in vibrant bursts of color and he didn’t feel like fighting them.

He watched a girl, beautiful, midnight hair, bluebell eyes. He watched as those eyes turned to him and how she smiled when their gazes connected, causing the dusting of freckles to dance across her small nose.The image shifted over and over, the girl in pinks and greys and then in red and black, a mask hiding those freckles, and then back again.

Then the image blurred and he was standing, facing against… against Hawkmoth with his lovely Lady by his side in all her huntress glory. Things hadn’t start yet, and the scenes seemed to crawl by. Then they launched forward, speeding by him. He continued to stand there. He watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir fought the evil Hawkmoth. Watched as the great window shattered, the butterflies shredded, Hawkmoth’s desperation and fear and things slowed again. 

Hawkmoth was there one moment and the next there was a man of familiarity yet foreign. He wore white, or maybe now it was red, a candy cane tie, glasses, smoothed back hair. He looked an awful lot like… no, he looked nothing like him. Adrien didn’t know this man.

His Lady’s face twisted in pain. She recognized him. He wanted to reach out, to tell her there was no reason to be hurt, but then things went wrong, so very wrong. She turned away from the man, undesirous to continue looking upon his pathetic form. She was holding the brooch close to her chest and she tried to smile, to be happy that their battle was over. 

The man’s face contorted in anger and wrath. He reached out for Adrien’s love and suddenly he wasn’t himself again. He was watching from two different points. There was a glass shard in that man’s hand, it cut him and he was bleeding and Adrien thought it stupid to hurt yourself like that but then he saw the man’s intentions. 

He started running. He had to get her out of the way. She wasn’t looking, she couldn’t see what he was doing. He had to move her, but each step he took felt like he couldn’t move properly, like his feet were stuck in goop and his shoes full of lead. His other self hadn’t noticed yet either. He was looking at his Lady, unsure what to do to make her feel better. She was obviously very distressed but he didn’t understand why recognizing the man would make her like that.

It was impossible. He couldn’t get to her. He tried to scream, to tell her to move, but nothing left his lips. His throat felt raw. The moment the large shard connected with her frame, time stopped.

Adrien saw the man’s maniacal smile, crazed and psychotic, having lost every morsel of humanity. He saw her face stuck in a state of shock and surprise, her pink mouth in the form of a small ‘O’ and her eyes wider than he’d ever seen them.

And then he snapped back into himself, the moment of paused time no longer than a second. Now he had to watch helplessly trapped in his own body, knowing what happened next would be bad and knowing he had no way of stopping it. 

The sharp shard pierced her red and black-spotted carapace so easily. He was strong too. It was driven into her back, through her ribcage, and her pink lips turned blue, her eyes dulling within seconds. The gargling sound echoed around him everywhere, but it was loudest from her. 

She fell to her knees, choking, and he didn’t know what to do. 

She reached out for him, her eyes pleading for help he didn’t know how to give. He reached back, collecting her in his arms as she collapsed. Her hand touched his cheek and her cold lips brushed his and her eyes fluttered shut and she was asleep, her hand dropping from his face. 

There was something slick on his claws.

He brought one out from under his partner’s crumpled form. Deep maroon red far more vivid than her suit ever could be gleamed from his black clad hands. His sight blurred and brightened, all the color around him becoming so much more, and he looked back at her sleeping face. 

No.

No she wasn’t asleep was she? No it was far worse.

The numbness he’d felt all this time withdrew so sharply he felt as if he was suddenly plunged into freezing cold water and everything seemed far too much. Pain flooded his nerves from every extremity. His heart felt as torn and ripped as the white, pinking, butterflies around him. His cells felt as they were burning, separating, joining others, then separating and burning again and his body was so overtaken by the- the  _ loss _ .

His sensitive ears were full of something. An earsplitting sound. A sound that left his ears bleeding. A sound that left his throat sore. And then he realized that he was screaming, screaming and screaming. When had he even started? He wasn’t sure, but it continued anyway, tearing at his vocal chords.

His mouth snapped shut, the sound ending abruptly. He was shaking. He needed her hugs. Her hugs made him feel okay, like he could get through everything, like eventually everything will be ok. He looked down to see her in his arms and he brought her closer. 

She flopped around a little, but she was still a good hugger… 

Except, it wasn’t working.

The pain flooded him even stronger than before and everything seemed so wrong and upside down. What did this? What did this to her?

His head turned slowly towards the man.

_ Who _ did this to her?

He knew who.

He laid her down gently and got up, walking towards that man. Now he recognized him. He was the man who took everything away from him. He took away his father, his freedom, his friends, and now her. Now he’d taken the whole world from him.

He stalked closer, finding a small vindictive pleasure as the man backed away frightened. The man was already turning red, no it seemed more brown, almost black, which makes sense because that man was not human.

The man was already dying.

Oh but Adrien won’t allow him getting off so easily. His claws itched with the need to destroy. 

The man continued to back up, nearing the broken window. Chat drew closer and closer. However, Chat was disappointed to find that the man had backed right off the window, plummeting to his death. There was a sickening crunch and Chat wished that he’d been the one to destroy that man, but now that he wasn’t before him, now that there was nothing for him to point his anger, the injustice, to, his nerves felt like they were on fire and he was tired. He fell backwards, the feeling of his body slapping onto the floor dully registered.

His head hurt, his body burned, he was tired, and even though he’d run through the memories several times, he’d begun to stop feeling anything.

It was numb, it was cold, it was hot, and everything refused to make sense.

There was a flash of dark green light and then… Plagg, right, Plagg, was floating in front of him. 

“Kid? Hey kid?” His urgent voice was muffled and echoed in Adrien’s ears as if he was hearing it from more than one place at once.

“Kid, you gotta stay with me.” Plagg was desperate, but Adrien didn’t really feel like staying. He wanted to go to sleep.

He felt something warm grace his skin, alleviating the pain for a few moments, almost as if he was in the sun, and then there was crying. Small, high pitched crying, and it drew Plagg’s attention.

Plagg looked scared and worried and it was strange to see him like that. He remembered that wherever the crying was coming from was the same direction as  _ her _ . 

Right, he needed her, he needed to be with her. 

With great effort, he turned over onto his left arm and tried to push himself up, but it hurt too much and he couldn’t get far off the ground before he was curling in on himself.

His breath was coming ragged, his body screamed at him, and he just wanted to fall into oblivion, but she needed him and he needed her. He pulled his gaze up to see a girl of pinks and greys in the light of that the broken wall and window shed on her. Around her was the shimmering remains of butterflies and on her chest was a little red thing. Tikki. She’d told him that the kwami was Tikki.

Painstakingly, he began to crawl towards  _ her _ . 

He hadn’t gone very far, but he was ready to black out.

He pulled himself up to hover over his Lady, his love, his partner, and look down at the bone white color of her face. Her lips were a blue grey and her closed eyelids were bruise dark. She was void of all color.

He crumpled on top of her, heavy sobs wracking his body as he cried into her still chest.

Everything hurt, his mind, his body, and he didn’t know how he could feel such pain. He wasn’t even injured yet it felt like a connection that had always been there was now suddenly gone and he couldn’t take it. He was so alone. It was no longer. He was just cold cold cold.

He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to be in a world that she wasn’t in. 

The pulse that had been thrumming in his head this entire time started to slow with his tears and his eyes felt so heavy.

He was sure that if he fell asleep now, he’d get to see her. Oh how he wanted to see her.

Distantly he heard the sound of footfall across the floor. He heard Alya and Nino’s voices but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. It didn’t real matter anyway. There was a screeching siren sound that reminded him of a banshee. He felt the warm touch of his friend. He felt his ring tugged off his finger, leaving him even colder.

Somehow he knew that Alya had taken  _ her _ earrings through tears, caving to Tikki’s pleas.

The last thing he remembered was a rumbling purr at the back of his neck. It was nice and made him feel less alone, less cold, and he was glad Plagg had stayed.

Then there was darkness where only the cold reigned.

He stayed there in that echoing place only for a moment.

Warmth embraced him and the darkness faded and  _ she _ ,  _ Marinette _ , his other half, was there to hold him. He smiled into her hair. Everything was okay now. She was there and everything was right again.

Everything was okay.

_ The universe must always stay in balance. A cat cannot be without his lady. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one to go full angst and I tend to shy away from character death, especially if it severely hurts the other characters as a result, but sometimes I have been known to write stories like this one. I actually made one on Marinette's death when I was younger. My sister looked at me weird for that one.  
> I felt like I ran out of ways to describe pain...  
> I'm sorry I didn't make Gabriel's death more gruesome but I didn't want the demon's blood on Sunshine's hands.  
> I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this one!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
